Unkept Secrets
by millie moo
Summary: Sequal to A Brother and Sister Story. Contains twincest. Please don't review badly due to twincest. I dont own High School Musical or any of the characters. Dedicated to Katie, Steph, and Julia for keeping me going! Copyright. of millie moo.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_About 13 years later_

Katie asked her mother for what seemed like the thousandth time in her life, "Who is my dad and where is he?"

Sharpay sighed and hugged her daughter, "Your dad is a lovely man – the best in the world, but he can't be a dad to you."

Sharpay felt numb inside each time she answered this question with the same answer, after all, Katie loved her dad, Ryan – her uncle.


	2. New Country, New House, No Telling

**Chapter 1 New Country, New House, No Telling**

Katie sat eating her breakfast in her new house in England. She had moved with Sharpay and Ryan because they had been offered a new job there. There were boxes scattered around the kitchen – and everywhere else for that matter, as they hadn't finished unpacking yet.

"Come on Katie, hurry up and get ready – you don't want to be late for your first day of school in England," Sharpay called from another room in the house, where she was unpacking a box to find the toiletries.

"I'm almost done mom," Katie mumbled, with her mouth full of food, "Can Uncle Ryan drive me to school seeing as it is my first day?"

Sharpay turned to the person who was stood next to her, helping her to find Katie's toothbrush – he nodded and Sharpay replied to Katie, "Yeah, sure, but only if you hurry up – and only this once, normally you will have to take the bus!"

"Okay mom!"

Five minutes later, Katie managed to make her way through all the boxes to where Sharpay and Ryan stood in the living room.

"I got your toothbrush," Ryan said, handing it to her and smiling.

"Thanks Uncle Ry," she said returning his smile and darted out of the room to finish getting ready.

Ryan sighed heavily once she had left the room, "I know," Sharpay said reading his mind in a second, "I wish we could tell her too, but we can't – you know we can't."

Ryan nodded reluctantly in agreement and Sharpay leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips – he immediately responded and put his arms around her. The embrace lasted for less than five seconds, but for Ryan and Sharpay it felt like a lifetime – a lifetime that they had to keep secret from everyone – especially their daughter.

"Okay – I'm ready now!" Katie panted as she ran back into the living room, completely oblivious of Ryan and Sharpay's actions just moments before.

"Okay," Ryan nodded, whilst walking to fetch his car keys, "Lets get you to school!"

Katie followed him out of the door and Sharpay stood at the door, waving to her little family, "Have a good day Katie!"


	3. New School, New Friends, Nicknames

**Chapter 2 New School, New Friends, Nicknames**

Katie walked through the doors of her new school, which was located in a small town in the countryside. She was in year 8 according to the English school system. She managed to find her way to the office [where she had been told to go to and she was told to wait there for two senior girls that had offered to show her around.

She sat and waited, and after a few minutes two girls appeared in front of her.

"Hey, I'm Julia," the first girl smiled at Katie. She had short brown hair, sea blue eyes and a friendly, welcoming posture.

Katie smiled at her, "Nice to meet ya."

"And I'm Steph," the other girl also smiled at Katie. She had a friendly face – the sort of person you could instantly become friends with – long brown hair and soft brown eyes.

"It's so nice to meet you both, thanks for offering to help me get to know this place," Katie said.

"It's really no problem Katie," Steph smiled warmly at her – already having been told her name by the headmaster.

"Shall we show you to class then?" Julia asked.

Katie nodded, "And you can fill us in about yourself whilst we walk," Steph said – Katie nodded again, and the three girls set off, Julia and Steph leading the way to Katie's first class.

The day went surprisingly fast for Katie, she liked her new school, but did not much like her form as they were noisy and rude. The thing she really liked about her new school was her two new friends, Steph and Julia.

She stood and waited to be picked up when school had finished, Ryan arrived about ten minutes late and was really apologetic to Katie, as it was her first day.

"So anyway," he said, after she got into the car, "How was your first day of English school?"

"It was good," Katie nodded, "I made two new friends – they have been showing me around – Julia and Steph."

Ryan smiled and ruffled her hair, "That great my little K!" He used the nickname on her – the only one who called her that. Katie was really close to Ryan, she always had been, despite the fact that she had only ever known him as her uncle – which was a small part of the larger truth.


	4. What The Living Room Holds

**Chapter 3 – What The Living Room Holds**

It was a sunny Saturday morning a week after Katie had started English school. She was quite settled into her new school and had become quite close to Steph and Julia despite the age difference – in fact, they were her only real friends at her new school. The house was mostly sorted – only a few boxes remained to be unpacked – they had been momentarily placed out of the way.

Katie waltzed into the kitchen where Sharpay was making breakfast for the three of them. "Hi mom," Katie said casually sitting down at the table and smiling at Sharpay.

"Hey honey," Sharpay said, smiling at her daughter.

"Mom, is it ok if Steph and Julia come round later?"

"Sure – they're you friends from school?"

"Yeah, thanks mom."

"No problem – there ya go," Sharpay said, handing Katie the finished breakfast – pancakes.

"Thanks," Katie said, tucking into them.

"Ooh, is that pancakes I smell?" Ryan said, walking into the kitchen.

"Yup," Sharpay said, handing him some.

"Thanks Shar," he said smiling at her.

"Katie's having a few friends round later, so we should keep out of their way," Sharpay told Ryan.

He nodded in agreement, "So who's coming round?"

"Oh, just Steph and Julia," Katie said happily – I'll go and ring them now to make sure they're free later." Katie ran out of the kitchen after finishing her breakfast and went to phone her friends.

Ten minutes later she strolled back into the kitchen where Ryan and Sharpay were sat finishing their breakfast, and announced that her friends would be arriving in an hour.

Sixty minutes later Julia arrived, and another ten minutes, Steph arrived too, Katie greeted them both with pleasure, and the three of them sidled up to Katie's room.

Ryan and Sharpay sat together in the living room watching an old favourite of theirs – Hairspray. They were trying to be extra careful on account of Katie having friends over, but they ended up slipping into their old ways – making out on the sofa. Halfway through, they heard a noise from outside the living room and immediately stopped – Ryan went to check if anyone was outside the door, but found no one.

Katie, Julia, and Steph were all sat doing hair and make up in Katie's room when Julia told the other two that she just needed to go get her straightiners, which she had left downstairs. She got downstairs and rummaged around for her bag for them when she heard it – coming from the living room. She grabbed her straightiners and tiptoed over to the living room door, she opened it ever so slightly and saw two people making out on the sofa – they both looked incredibly like Katie. She quietly closed the door and ran back upstairs to Steph and Katie.

"Who lives here with you Katie?" she asked.

"My mom Sharpay and my Uncle Ryan – they're twins. Why?" Katie asked.

"Oh no reason," Julia said worriedly, "I just remembered that Steph and I have to…have to…go do something…" she said, pulling Steph by the arm.

"Oh…what…why?" Steph said, looking confused as Julia dragged her from the house.

"Oh…ok…well I guess I'll see you guys soon then…" Katie said, also with a confused look on her face as she waved a reluctant goodbye as the two girls hurried away from the house.

"What did you do that for?" Steph asked Julia.

"That family is weird – lets not go back for a while…" Julia replied with one last look back at where Katie was standing before walking quickly away with Steph.


	5. In The Attic, Secrets Can Be Found

_Okay, so I'm real sorry it's taken me sooo long to update this story compared to A Brother and Sister Story, but I wanted to take uploading a bit slower so i hopefully get more reviews...and also cos I've also been writing Control as a request for Lauren. So far, I've written 7 chapters...I think...yes, 7 chapters for this story, and 2 chapters for Control, I'm just waiting for reviews before I upload more, so you know what you have to do now - review if you like and want more. Anyway, I've rambled for long enough now...back to the story..._

**Chapter 4 In The Attic, Secrets Can Be Found**

Katie woke up early on Sunday morning, she was still hurt and confused about why her two friends had left so suddenly – suppose it was her fault – what could she have done to make them leave? Katie wracked her brains, feeling full of confusion and despair – little did she know that soon she would be feeling a whole lot more confused and hurt. She got out of bed and pulled on some clothes wearily before deciding to go downstairs to have some breakfast. She heard Ryan and Sharpay from somewhere downstairs as she was walking down the stairs, she decided that she wanted to be alone so she quickly tiptoed back upstairs.

Katie decided to go explore the attic so that she could be alone. She walked quietly up the stairs and sat down on the floor and thought about what could possibly be the reason that her friends had left in such a rush.

She sat in total silence for about ten minutes before she noticed two boxes over at the other side of the room, they hadn't yet been unpacked from the move. Katie decided to go and take a look, she opened the first one – it didn't have much in it, just a few of Ryan's hats. Katie placed a green one on her head, she loved Ryan's hats and always tried them on.

After a few minutes of twirling and dancing and miming in Ryan's hats, Katie decided to open the other box. It had a few of Ryan and Sharpay's old possessions in there which didn't much interest Katie – the thing that did however interest her was two journals, one with Ryan's name on the front, the other with Sharpay's. She was just about to pick them up when the attic door opened and Ryan walked in. he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Katie, he had a surprised look on his face, which soon turned into a smile when he noticed his hat on Katie's head. "So that's where my hat got to then?" he said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Sorry Ry, I was just trying it on, here ya go," she said, handing it back to her.

"Thanks," he said, taking it, "Breakfast is ready downstairs."

"Oh ok," Katie nodded and made her way downstairs, followed by Ryan.

'I am going to get those journals if it kills me,' Katie thought to herself as she ate her breakfast.


	6. Back Door Entrance

**Chapter 5 Back Door Entrance**

After breakfast, Katie dashed back up to the attic, ready to find out what was written in the journals. She excitedly opened the door of the attic, but found the box containing the journals to be gone. She sighed heavily and thought of where they might have been moved to – 'Ryan must of moved them' was her first thought. 'Now, if I were Ryan…where would I move my journal to?' Katie snapped her fingers as she thought of exactly where he would have put them – in his room. She knew that it would be too risky to go look in his room while he knew she was in the house, as Ryan had never let her go in his room and he was sure to be keeping a close eye out to make sure she was no where near it. Her only option was to pretend that she was going out and then sneak back into the house, unnoticed by either Ryan or Sharpay.

Ten minutes later, Katie was making an excuse to go out – supposedly to Steph's house – but quickly and quietly made her way round to the back door of he house. She dug into her pockets and produced the back door key, turned it in the door and slowly opened the door and crept inside, making sure no one was watching.

Once inside, she crept over to the kitchen where she could hear noise coming from and flattened herself against the door whilst peeking inside at her mom and uncle. They looked so happy together, laughing and joking with one another, Katie felt a smile creep onto her face – though she had no idea why.

Five minutes later, Katie had made it safely up to the door of Ryan's room and as she twisted the doorknob, she felt a jolt of electricity fly through her arm – she knew that the journals would be in here, but what else would she find along the way?

Katie opened Ryan's bedroom door and gasped…


	7. Just One Look Into The Past

_Okay, so I was going to wait a bit until I uploaded this chap, but someone cough _Panda'sTheories-1.Myspace-0 _cough wanted to know really bad what came next...so I decided not to be mean and just upload stright away. But I probably wont always be doing it like this. So remember, review if you want more, thanks, millie moo._

**Chapter 6 Just One Look Into The Past**

Katie looked around Ryan's room for the first time – it was covered in pictures of Sharpay…no wonder he'd never let her in. Katie was so taken aback by all the pictures of her mom, which covered nearly every inch of the walls. However, she didn't have long to freak out about all the pictures, as she could hear footsteps coming upstairs. She looked about for the box and found it next to Ryan's bed, she grabbed both journals and headed over to the door. She opened it a tiny bit and peeked through, Ryan and Sharpay had just passed by the room and were both heading towards Sharpay's room, once they had both disappeared inside, Katie tiptoed to her room to her room and quietly shut the door behind her. She sighed with relief as she plonked herself onto her bed and looked down at Ryan and Sharpay's journals – she couldn't possibly imagine what they had written inside them.

She opened Ryan's and began to read…

Meanwhile, in Sharpay's room across the hall, Ryan lay next to Sharpay on her double bed. Sharpay wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck and kissed him gently on the neck. Ryan lay there and staring at the ceiling, "What's up Ry?" Sharpay asked him.

"Oh…it's uh…nothing…just don't want us to get found out…you're sure Katie is out?" he asked, frowning at his twin.

"I'm sure…" she said kissing him again, but this time he rolled over and caught her kiss on the lips, she happily pressed her lips against his and the two rolled over on the bed together…

Meanwhile, Katie was reading Ryan's journal, staring so hard at the page that her vision was focusing in and out of blurriness – she couldn't believe what she was reading, surly it couldn't be true, surly her uncle couldn't be in love with her mom – his own twin sister.

Katie set the diary down on the bed next to her, her hands shaking, she picked up her mom's diary and opened it up, ready to read all of her mom's secrets.

Tears spilled down Katie's cheek and onto a page of Sharpay's journal as she unravelled her past, and how she had come to be in the world.

"…Ryan and I can't tell people about the fact that Katie's dad is Ryan…"

Katie couldn't comprehend this thought in her mind, and threw the journal across the room before throwing herself face down onto her bed, her face buried in her pillow as she sobbed.

She sat up after a while when a thought occurred to her – perhaps Sharpay was talking about a different Ryan, not her uncle, but someone else. She sat in thought of who her mom had written about in her journal, but was disturbed by a noise coming across from her room. Katie quietly stepped out of her room, onto the landing and listened carefully – the noise was coming from her mom's bedroom. Katie crept up to the door and pressed her ear against the door to listen, it was strange and Katie decided to open the door a tiny bit out of curiosity – her eyes were met with a disturbing site – her mom and her uncle [or as she now knew otherwise entwined together on Sharpay's bed. Both were too busy and noisy to see or hear Katie as she covered her mouth to stop herself screaming out loud. She ran back to her room, tears streaming and blurring her vision as she pulled a suitcase from her wardrobe and stuffed some of her belongings into it before taking one last look at her room before running downstairs as fast as she could, not looking back as she left.

"Didya hear that?" Ryan asked Sharpay, getting off the bed and running onto the landing. Sharpay got off of the bed and went to the window, she saw Katie leaving the house with a bag full of stuff.

"Ryan…" Sharpay screamed and ran to the landing, "It's Katie, she was here, god knows how, but she was and she's left – she must have heard us…oh my god Ryan, _what have we done_?"

Sharpay broke down in tears on the landing and Ryan rushed to hug her, the two sat and cried until Sharpay got up and went into Katie's room – there she found her and Ryan's journals and she picked them up and showed them to Ryan who just hugged her closely, both devastated that their actions of the past had finally caught up with them.


	8. Letting Go

Sorry it has taken me sooo long to update, I am currently also trying to work on other stories and school work...thanks for the reviews...and you know you gotta keep on review if you want me to keep uploading lol...anyway, enough with the excuses...on with the story...

**Chapter 7 Letting Go**

Katie kept on running, as fast as her legs would carry her, she felt as though she would pass out due to lack of breath, but carried on running trying to get as far away from her mom and dad as possible.

She eventually slowed to walking pace as she became breathless, she bent over double on the sidewalk ['pavement' Katie reminded herself and began to heave, she felt sick emotionally and physically, and soon she couldn't stop herself actually being sick right there on the pavement. An old woman shooed at her about how filthy she was, being sick outside someone's garden – Katie just ignored her and kept walking until she found a park with some benches, where she decided to sit.

It was springtime, and therefore, there was pleasant warmth surrounding Katie, however, she felt anything but pleasant. She sat on the bench with her head in her hands, listening to the chirping birds in the trees surrounding the park, baby birds nestled closely to their mothers, this made tears spring to Katie's eyes as she watched the little happy families snuggled together, remembering when her family was like that, only hours before, when Katie was oblivious to the fact that her mother had slept with her twin, Katie's uncle, and had denied it for the past 13 years. Katie felt betrayed, ashamed, angry, lonely, and most of all, confused – why would they do that to her, surly they knew it was wrong, against the law…disgusting.

Sharpay wailed at Ryan as she rang up everyone they knew to see if Katie had gone there, each person apologetically announcing that they had no clue of where abouts Katie was.

"Ryan, we are gonna have to call the police," Sharpay said worriedly to her brother.

"Shar…" Ryan said soothingly stroking her back, "We can't call the police just yet, she could have just gone to a friends house without telling us…and besides, she has only been gone an hour."

"Yeah, but I tried everyone we know, and she isn't with any of them," Sharpay cried.

"How do you know she isn't at someone's house that we don't know…after all, we don't know many people here yet…" Ryan said, trying to sound confident.

Sharpay nodded a little as she thought through what Ryan had said, after all, it was true that they didn't know many people as they'd only been in England for a few weeks.

"We'll call the police if she doesn't turn up tomorrow after school," Ryan decided.

Sharpay sniffled in agreement and wiped her eyes on her sleeve, "But what about her school stuff, and what if she doesn't know how to get there – this place is all new to her…what if she's lost?" Sharpay suddenly contemplated.

"I'm sure she isn't lost, she's a big girl Shar, sometimes you forget it but she's determined and tough, just like you," Ryan said, hugging her.

"Yeah right Ryan, you know I think if she's tough, she got if from her dad," Sharpay smiled slightly at Ryan, who smiled back and hugged her. The two sat for a long time, comforting each other, but after a while, Sharpay let go of Ryan and drifted without a word out of the room and dragged a chair to the front door and sat in it. Ryan tried to go over and comfort her, but she acted as though he didn't exist, as though this was all his fault, as though if she forgot everything about her past with him, it would all go away and Katie would come home.


	9. Silencing And Doorstep Drama

_Sorry it's been so long, but I'm on holiday in a week so hopefully I will update more often... and don't forget to review..._

**Chapter 8 Silencing And Doorstep Drama**

Katie knocked on the door of Steph's house, it was getting dark and she was starting to feel the chill of the evening breeze. She stood there on the porch for a few moments before the door was opened, and Steph stood there, a confused, yet welcoming look on her face.

"Katie…what are you doing here?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Sorry I just came unannounced, but I really need to ask you for a huge favour Steph," Katie said, smiling at her friend.

"Sure, what's the favour?"

"I need to crash at yours for a while, is that okay?" Katie asked hopefully.

Steph nodded, "I'm sure it'll be fine…let me just go che-"

"No, no, please don't tell your mom I'm here," Katie interrupted, "Please, my parents can't find out I'm here…"

"Oh," Steph said, sounding a little confused, "Sure, just come on in, I'll sneak you past my mum," she said, gesturing Katie inside and quickly upstairs.

"Who was at the door, Stephanie?"

"No one mum, it was just someone trying to sell something, I told them we don't' buy from the doorstep," Steph lied easily as she followed Katie up the stairs.

"Okay honey."

Steph closed her bedroom door behind her, Katie now sat on her bed staring aimlessly into nothingness. Steph sat down next to her, "What's going on Katie?"

Katie stopped looking into space and turned to face Steph, "I can't go home, you have to hide me here away from them."

"Who, why, what did they do to you?" Steph asked, concern for her friend etched into every corner of her face.

Katie just shook her head and turned away from Steph, so that she wouldn't see that she had tears rolling down her cheeks. Steph just nodded, "All right, but I don't know what you're going to do about school…perhaps I could call in sick for you or something…"

When Katie did not reply, Steph sighed and exited the room, re-entering ten minutes later with some food, "For you," she said, setting it down in front of the silent Katie, Katie merely nodded in thanks.

Sharpay still sat on a chair next to the front door, staring out into the street, the sun was setting and the street lamps were turning on, their bulbs burning brightly like the fire in Sharpay's eyes. Ryan squatted down next to where she sat, looking at her and sighing before standing back up, "I'm going to Julia and Steph's houses to check if Katie has turned up there in the last few hours…or if she's been hiding there…" Ryan said, giving Sharpay one last longing look before walking out of the door.

Ryan knocked briefly on the door of Julia's house before it was opened to reveal Julia. Her face immediately contorted into a disgusted look as she tried shut the door in Ryan's face, however, he reacted fast and put his foot in the door to stop her. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Is Katie here, cos me and Sharpay don't know where she's gone?"

"No, and I do not want to talk to _you, how could you do that to her?_" Julia said, looking at him like a person looks at a diseased sewer rat that is trying to bite them.

"What?" Ryan whispered, only just loud enough for her to hear.

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"Oh my god…how do you know…_about that_…did Katie tell you?" Ryan breathed, trying to keep worry out of his voice.

"No she didn't tell me…I _saw_," she spat at Ryan, his face contorting into a horrified expression, "And god help you if Katie knows…no wonder you're out here looking for her, if I were in her position I would want to get away from you!"

"But how…when…oh shit. Don't tell me it was you – outside the living room," Ryan said, realisation pouring onto his face.

Julia slowly nodded, "So don't you dare ever come here again…I swear, I think I might call the authorities and let them know…" Julia screamed as she slammed the door at Ryan, he was too stunned to try and stop the door closing, instead, he let it slam in his face. Only one thought came to Ryan's mind, 'Oh shit!'


	10. Keeping Quiet

**Chapter 9 Keeping Quiet**

Ryan knocked on the door of Steph's house, her mother answered and beckoned him in out of the nights chill. "So, do you know why she might have gone missing?" she asked, Ryan having explained that he was looking for Katie – his niece.

Ryan looked down at his feet, then back up to meet her gaze, "I'm not too sure really, Katie just sorta had a bit of a tiff with her mom…" Ryan said cautiously.

Steph's mum nodded, "So, you don't think she's here do you?" she asked.

Ryan shrugged, "I know I rang you earlier to see if she was here cos she told us she was coming here and you told me she wasn't here, but I just wanted to double check she hadn't turned up later? Has she?" Ryan asked, sounding worried.

Steph's mum just shook her head sympathetically at Ryan, "I'm sorry, I don't think she's here, but if you want, we can go ask Steph if she's seen her at all."

"Sure, would that be okay?" Ryan said hopefully.

Steph's mum nodded and the two of them set off upstairs to Steph's room…

"Katie, you got to talk to me sometime," Steph said, looking worriedly at her silent friend who sat on the end of the bed. Nothing. "Fine then," Steph sighed as she picked up the empty tray from next to Katie, and walked out of the room to take it downstairs.

A few minutes later Steph came racing back through the door of her room, startling Katie, but not enough to rip her from her silence.

"Katie, Ryan's coming up the road, heading towards here…" Steph panted, but before she could even finish, Katie was up off the bed and frantically trying to find a place to hide. Eventually Katie settled on hiding in Steph's closet, moments before Ryan and Steph's mum entered the room, "Stephanie, darling, have you seen Katie today?" Steph's mum asked.

"No mum," Steph replied, sitting cross-legged on her bed, trying not to look guilty.

"Are you sure honey?"

"Yes," Steph said, keeping her voice as steady as she could, trying very hard indeed not to glace over at her closet.

"You see darling, Ryan tells me that Katie has gone missing today, and that she said she was coming here." Steph's mum said whilst inspecting her room for any signs of Katie's presence. Ryan also looked around the room, desperately searching for any small clue of Katie.

"Nope mum, I haven't seen her, why has she run away?"

"Ryan said that she had a row with her mum," Steph's mum replied, kneeling down and looking under the bed.

Meanwhile, Katie stood at the back of Steph's closet, hardly daring to breath, net alone move. 'Row' she thought – well Ryan was lying, and no wonder. She could see Ryan through the gap in the door, he looked really upset, but Katie felt that he deserved to be upset after all he had done. She shifted her weight a little – her foot was going to sleep – and as she did so, she saw Ryan's head snap round to look more closely at the closet. Katie knew this was bad, he was sure to find her now, however, Steph had a few tricks up her sleeve.

"You know," Steph said when she realised why Ryan's had turned to look at her closet, "I think Katie might have gone to another friends house…yes, I think she mentioned something to me about meeting up with someone…" Steph lied.

"Who?" Ryan asked, his attention suddenly redirected to Steph.

"Um…um – I don't know…she didn't say…" Steph said, trying to be as vague as possible.

"Steph dear, are you sure you don't know," her mother said, "It is very important that you tell us everything you know. Ryan is very worried about his niece."

"I'm sorry mum, she didn't tell me anything else…" Steph concluded her lie.

"Well thank you Steph," Ryan said, "You will let me know if you hear from Katie wont you?"

"Sure," Steph said, as they all began to make their way back downstairs.

"I'm very sorry that we couldn't be of more help," Steph's mum said, waving goodbye to Ryan as she let him out of the house. He curtly nodded a quick thanks and made his way back down the street, away from the house.

"Poor guy," Steph's mum whispered to Steph as she shut the door behind him.

"I'm sure Katie had a good reason to run away though," Steph said, more to herself than to her mother.

* * *

_If you would like me to keep updating, and find out what will happen to Katie, Ryan and the rest, please review._

_Plus, I think I will be introducing a new character next chapter...I want to introduce them soon, but I'll just have to see when it fits to slot them in lol._

_So, I know I've already said it but, please R & R xx_


	11. Out Of The Darkness

**Chapter 10 Out Of The Darkness**

"Hello, how may I help you?" the woman spoke clear and crisp as a fresh spring day into the receiver.

"Oh, yes I would like to report someone I know, they have had a relationship with their twin sister and they have a thirteen year old daughter whom I know."

"Could you please give me the details of this family?" the operator asked, alarm evident in her voice, she held a pen and pad at the ready.

"Sure…"

Steph opened her closet door and let the cramped Katie out. It was late now, the sky had darkened like there was no tomorrow and Steph thought it was safe to finally let her friend out of hiding. "So are you finally going to tell me what has happened to make you want to hide from your mum and uncle?" Steph asked, both her and Katie sitting side by side on Steph's bed.

"He's not my uncle, okay?" Katie finally whispered, so softly that at first Steph thought that she had just imagined Katie talking.

"He's not my uncle" Katie said a little louder than before, "…he's my dad…"

Steph just gawped at Katie, sure she hadn't been listening right, sure that she was telling her some stupid joke. And yet, Katie's face showed no signs of joking, she was serious. Deadly serious.

"Y-you what?" Steph whispered, afraid to hear the reply that she new would come.

"Ryan is not my uncle, he is my dad, and Sharpay – his twin – is my mom," Katie sighed and looked into Steph's eyes, before a load sob escaped her throat. Katie then launched herself at Steph and clung to her like she required to in order to live.

Steph however, tried to wriggle free of Katie's grasp, as though she was contaminated with a disease she did not wish to catch. Katie tried to grab hold of her again, but no use, Steph had suddenly changed her opinion of Katie.

There was suddenly a noise outside of Steph's bedroom, and the door opened before Katie even had time to _think _about hiding. "Oh crap…" Katie began, not finishing her sentence due to the unfamiliar stranger stood in the doorway.

"What the…" the stranger asked, obviously taken aback and equally surprised to see Katie as Katie was to see him.

"Katie, this is my brother – _twin – _Peter, and Peter, this is my new friend Katie," Steph said, emphasising the word 'twin'.

"T-twin…?" Katie asked, surprise showing through her shaking voice.

"Yes Katie, Peter is my twin brother," Steph said, and Peter nodded to confirm.

"How come I never seen him before then?" Katie asked curiously.

"Because, he doesn't often come to school cos he doesn't much care for school," Steph said.

"Sure thing," Peter confirmed.

"O-oh, I'm sorry," Katie said, almost in tears as she started to get all of her belongings together.

"What are you doing?" Steph asked, worriedly.

"Well I can obviously see now why you don't understand and accept that fact that I was born through incest, so you obviously don't want the _diseased little girl anywhere near you or your twin_," Katie almost shouted.

"Katie, no wait, please – that's not how I meant it, you don't have to go…"

"Oh but I do," Katie cut right across Steph's sentence.

"Shhh Katie, you'll wake my mum!" Steph whispered.

"Too late now," Katie said as she heard a door open on the other side of the landing, as she flung herself and her stuff down the stairs and out of the house before anyone could say another word.

Sharpay had fallen asleep on her chair by the door, but was woken by a sudden noise. She snapped open her eyes, but was greeted with just as much darkness as if they were still closed. She slowly rose from the chair and stumbled and found her way to the front door, opened it, and found two police officers stood on the doorstep.

"Sharpay Evans?" the first officer asked, and Sharpay nodded.

"You will need to come with us down to the station."

* * *

Okay, so there it is, as I have been promising for months. I'm sorry it has taken me sooo long, but if y'all review then I will get the next chapter up soon. Oh and I just have to say a special thank you to Melissa for finding out some stuff on incest laws. Thanks for reading and I hope you keep reviewing so I can carry on and you can find out what happens next!

xx Millie xx


	12. Out Of Reach

Okay, so this chapter is a song-fic type thing. It goes to the song 'Out Of Reach' by Gabrielle - you should listen to it whilst reading this chapter. I do not own the song. Oh...and the **bold **writing is song lyrics, normal writing is...well normal...and the _italics_ is Sharpay's note. So please read and review, so I know what you guys think...

**Chapter 11 Out Of Reach**

**Knew the signs wasn't right  
I was stupid, for a while  
Swept away, by you  
And now I feel like a fool**

Katie scrunched and unscrunched her eyes, willing the tears to stop coming, to stop overwhelming her, to leave her alone. All Katie wanted right now was to be alone from the world. Alone. Even her best friend didn't, and couldn't possibly ever understand or feel any empathy for her. She had been a fool, pretending like everything would be okay if she just hid at Steph's house.

**  
So confused  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?  
Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach, couldn't see  
We were never met to be **

**  
**Ryan opened the front door to his house and switched the lights on, expecting Sharpay to be sitting by the door still. However, he found that the house was empty, a pit of loneliness and despair. He slumped down in the chair, earlier occupied by his lover, and sighed heavily as he stretched his feet out and lent back, letting his eyes close. His hands gripped tightly to the edge of the chair, and he felt his fingertips brush against something unfamiliar. Ryan's eyes flickered open and his hands delved deep underneath him to fish out the unknown object. A note. Ryan closely inspected the paper and immediately recognised Sharpay's swirly, bold handwriting, which he began to read:

_Ryan,_

**  
Catch myself, from despair  
I could drown if I stay here  
Keeping busy, everyday  
I know I will be ok  
**

Sharpay looked out of the police car window, the rain leaving trails down the window, exactly mirrored the trails of tears that made their way down Sharpay's tearstained face. She felt as though if she dwelled any longer in the past, then she would surely drown from sorrow. She felt so guilty, so alone, so full of despair, but she knew it was for the best. It was for the best, wasn't it?

But I'm  
So confused  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?  
Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach, couldn't see  
We were never met to be 

Katie stood up and looked around, she had been hiding behind an abandoned warehouse, and now she knew it was time to face the music. Wiping her hands against the back pocket of her jeans, and then wiping her tears from her eyes, Katie looked at the old building; she had made her decision. She climbed up the fire escape which lay on the outside of the warehouse, as she took each step, she felt clearer and clearer about what she knew she had to do. Finally the confusion in Katie's life had been solved, her heart had been so badly bruised by the ones she thought she knew the most, Katie was now able to see everything clearly, as though she had opened her eyes for the first time in her life.

Katie reached the top of the fire escape, and ran her hands over the rusty old railings, looking down into oblivion. The wind whistled through Katie's hair, and rippled through her clothes as she hung onto the railings as if for dear life. Katie looked behind her and saw the fire escape sign above the door, although the word 'Fire' was no longer visible, and all that Katie could see now was the word 'Escape.' It confirmed her decision, and Katie leaned against the door for a second, closing her eyes and letting herself feel her breathing. She slowed it down until she was almost breathless, before running and jumping to her escape…

So much hurt, so much pain  
Takes a while to regain  
What is lost inside  
And I hope that in time  
You'll be out of my mind  
I'll be over you  


Sharpay blinked at the sudden flash of the camera, wishing that with each blink, this sodden misery, which was etched so deeply into her, could be blinked away as if in a dream. She turned to the side as instructed, and the camera flashed again, and again and again.

Sharpay was shown to her new accommodation, a cold and damp cell that was smaller than her old bathroom.

How could she ever forget Ryan in this place, with time on her hands, and nothing to do, Sharpay slumped again the wall, her heart pounding painfully against her chest.  
**  
And know I'm  
So confused **

_I've been taken to the police station – they know!_

_Stay here, and stay quiet._

_Watch out for any sign of Katie._

**  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you? **

_Yours forever in my heart,_

_Sharpay_

_x_

**  
Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart **

_PS. Don't come looking for me, we can't see each other anymore. It's for the best for us all._

**  
Out of reach, couldn't see  
We were never met to be **

_Forget about me. _

**  
Out of reach, so far,  
You never gave your heart **

_Forget about us. Forget about what we had._

**  
In my reach, I can see  
There's a life out there for me**

_Goodbye my darling._


	13. Authors Note

**Hi there!**

Thank you very much for staying with me this long and being just so patient! I am so happy that people have reviewed so nicely – and that people took the time to review at all! After all, you may be sitting here thinking 'nahhh my review won't matter, won't be read, won't be taken into consideration' – but believe me, it most certainly will! I treasure each and every review – it makes my entire week:

As you are aware, I have taken my time to write about a relationship between Ryan and Sharpay…and their daughter Katie.

I am thinking of ending this story here…and starting the next…making it a trilogy…what I basically need to know is; do you want to know what happens next?

_Do you want to know if Katie lives or dies?_

_Do you want to know if Sharpay gets out of jail?_

_Do you want to know if this family can ever make it?_

And most of all…_do you want to know if Sharpay and Ryan will ever get back together?_

Well it's upto you to you guys now…review to tell me the overview of your thoughts of this story…and more importantly…if you want to know what happens next.

**Watch this space.**


End file.
